Angels and Demons
by BlackAdder42
Summary: Summary: What happens when a couple of senshi get together with a couple of demon channelling ninja? Absolute Mayhem! Main pairings include MakotoNaruto, Gaara?. Latest chapter contains notes pertaining to this fic's future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Lady Comet:I neither own Naruto, nor Sailor Moon. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be putting this here and not charging you for it? The character Terrick Aizo is copyright my boyfriend, so NO TOUCHIE!

BlackAdder: What she said...

**Story:**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" came a feminine cry as a young woman with blond hair threw her alarm clock down and started rushing about. As happened every school day in the Tsukino household, Usagi had slept in, this time on the day of her English Exam. "Oh no... Why did I have to stay up last night studying?" In actuality, she'd been reading comic books, but to her, it's one and the same... "Mom, I'm heading out!" she called.

"Usagi! Don't forget your lunch!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks again!" Moments later, the blond was running for all her worth down the street, trying to get to the school in time. She managed to get there just in time to hear the bell go off. "Oooooooh, why is it always me?" she whined as she kept running.

Lunch time came around, and Usagi was seated at one of the tables, groaning about the detention that she now had to go to after school. "And here I thought today was going to be a good day... Mamo-chan said that he was going to take me out to dinner tonight..." As Usagi began to go all starry-eyed, she didn't notice Ami until she literally plopped down beside her. She turned towards her friend to say hi, but then noticed the worried look on her face. "Ami-chan, what's wrong?"

The blue haired genius looked up with a surprised look, "You mean you didn't hear?"

"Huh? Hear what?" Usagi blinked.

Ami looked downwards for a moment, then said three words. "Makoto was attacked..."

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Mamoru and Ami were all standing beside the hospital bed in which their friend Kino Makoto lay. Even though she was awake, she still seemed to be feeling a little shock, her brown hair all tangled from the night before, and an IV dripping beside her bed.

"Hey guys..." she said. "You know, you didn't have to come here, they're letting me out later today after all..."

"Makoto-chan, the nurse told us that someone attacked you. Was it a youma or a human though, did you see...?" Ami asked quietly, her voice trembling a bit.

The brown-haired nature senshi shook her head. "To tell you the truth, the only thing I saw were a pair of red eyes before I got knocked out. I didn't even hear a sound before that, just felt something... wrong... was behind me. When I turned around, I saw those eyes in the shadows, and then... I woke up in the alley."

All of the them looked morose as they stood there, Usagi and Minako both holding onto their friend's hand. Rei however, was looking rather pensive. "You said red eyes, right? Not just pure red, but red irises?"

Makoto nodded, a look of puzzlement across her face. "Yes... why?"

The fire senshi held her chin in her hand. "I had a vision of someone like that... but it was just a flicker, so I wasn't able to get a read on it completely..."

"NANI! Why didn't you tell us!" an irate Minako said. "If you had seen something, you should have told us!"

Rei looked abashed. "Gomen... It was barely an instant, so I didn't think it was too important... I swear, when I do another Fire Vision tonight, I'll call you no matter what, okay?" One by one the others all nodded, then the priestess turned to Makoto. "Alright... So, do you know when they're letting you out today? We could walk you home if you'd like."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that..."

Later that night, Makoto lay in her bed, wondering how she could have let that red-eyed bastard get the better of her, no matter who he was! She should have been more prepared... She knew that the alleys in that part of town were dangerous, but something had been...calling her. She couldn't really describe it. And then there was what Rei had told them earlier, about her visions. Was something going to happen?

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and the spot on her ceiling that she'd been staring at began to grow, as though someone were pulling open a hole in her roof! After a moment's hesitation, Makoto tried to grab at her communicator, then something fell screaming out of the hole onto her. Abandoning the communicator for a moment, she kicked whoever it was off of her, noting absently that the hole was closing up. _Well, at least it means that there won't be more than one enemy..._ the girl thought as she moved off the bed, looking around wildly to see where her attacker went. It wasn't until she noticed the lump at the foot of her bed that she heard the person speak.

"Oooooogh... but sensei... I wanted the beef ramen..."

Blinking in wonder, Makoto finally flicked on the lights, her eyes blinking to readjust. What she saw was quite different from what she pictured her enemy to be... He was a boy who looked to be about her age, and he wore a bright orange jumpsuit along with sandals. His blonde hair was kept out of his eyes by a headband which bore a metal plate with a stylized leaf on it. His saphire-blue eyes were crossed and unfocused. He was obviously on the verge of unconsciousness. This appearance was so strange, that for a moment Makoto didn't know what to do. She was just about to open the door and run to the phone when the boy sat up groggily and shook his head. Turning to her, he blinked twice before speaking again.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends?

Kino Makoto stared at the orange-clad boy, amazed at how her night was turning out. "Shouldn't I be asking YOU that whisker-face?" she said, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Her normally assertive personality was coming back with a vengeance. To think that she had reacted like some scared little girl when he... Well, he did just pop out of the ceiling, but still...

"Eh...? What are you talking about? YOU pull me out of my home and then start asking ME questions? Fess up! You're working for those Akatsuki freaks aren't you!" The boy said as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Wha..? Akat... What on earth are you talking about? YOU popped out of MY ROOF! How could I have done that!" Makoto shot back.

The blonde youth then scratched his head, thinking for a second. "Well... I don't know... I've never heard of any jutsus that did that..."

Makoto facefaulted at the boy's antics. It was starting to remind her of a certain princess... Standing up, the brunette took a deep breath. "All right, all right... If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me... Then I'll assume that you aren't an enemy. Okay?"

"Hey, that's fine by me... But where am I?"

"Well, you're currently in my house, in Juuban district, Tokyo. You know where that is, right?"

"To..ky..o? Nope, never heard of it!"

It was at this point that Makoto finally clued in that this guy wasn't exactly from around here. "Okay... maybe we'd better start at the beginning... What's your name, and where are you from?"

The boy gave a fox-like grin and jumped to his feet, adjusting his hitae ite. "Uzumaki Naruto, ninja extraordinaire and future Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha, at your service!"

"Ninja? Don't tell me I've wound up with some kid who thinks he's a martial artist..." Makoto said as she let her head drop into her hand.

"HEY! I am SO a ninja! Are you calling me a liar!"

"Ninja don't exist! How the heck am I supposed to believe that someone as young as you is a ninja?"

"Then how many people do you know can do THIS?" Naruto's hands came up in his favorite seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Instantly, there were five Narutos in the girl's room, and a very panicked looking Makoto was rethinking her decision to not henshin right then and there. "There! How's that? Pretty good, ne?" Naruto's voice echoed from his copies while Makoto stared in shock. The boy then dispelled them, causing four puffs of smoke to vanish in the air.

"Pretty... what?" Now, you have to give Kino-san credit here... She's dealt with aliens, monsters, and entire dimensions trying to kill her, but never in her life had she thought to meet some kid who could do what he just did, and then stand there grinning like an idiot. Not to mention showing off to someone he'd just met. So you have to see why Makoto was a little confused by this behaviour, and her reaction to it. Getting up, she merely walked back to the bed and sat down on it with her eyes closed. _I must be dreaming... that's it, the shock's gotten to me. None of this is real... I'm just having a really bad dream..._

Naruto's eyebrow went up at the girl's attitude, and began waving his hand in front of her face. "Hellooooo! It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you, you know that?"

"Look, dream-boy... I've had a really bad couple of days, and I'd like to sleep in peace already... So if you're going to insist on sticking around, go out in the living room or something and let me have some decent sleep, okay?" Makoto said, rubbing her temples a bit in annoyance. _It could be worse..._ she thought to herself. _I could have been dreaming about the attack last night. At least this one has a guy who DOESN'T look like my old boyfriend in it..._

Naruto, seeing that he wasn't going to be getting any more talk out of the brunette, decided to just let her do what she wanted. Besides, he was a little tired himself. "Fine, but come morning, I think we'll need to do some talking... I can't stick around forever."

"Sure, whatever dream-boy." Makoto replied bleerily as he left the room, not noticing how Naruto's face got a strange look on it when she called him that.

-

-

-

-

The next morning, Makoto's hand slammed down on her alarm clock, cutting off the blaring sound and sat up groggily. Looking around, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was forgetting something important, but shrugged her shoulders and went to have a shower. A few minutes later, fully awake and dressed in her school uniform, she walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast when she heard a grating sound. "What is that? The heater must be acting up again... That's the third time this month..." After pouring some cereal, she went out to her small living room to sit down on the couch, except that she noticed that one of the blankets she normally draped over the back of it was now draped over the cushions. Pulling them off, Makoto dropped her bowl when she found that the grating noise was snoring, and the source of that snoring was lying on her couch with drool coming out of his mouth. It took all of four seconds for her mind to bring back the memories of the night before, and another two before she realized that they had not been a dream...

...Unfortunately, first reactions only took half a second to implement and that was to boot Naruto clean off the couch, sending him flying out the window.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Makoto said as she ran to the window. Since she was on the third floor, she fully expected the boy to be lying in a pool of his own blood on the ground. But Naruto, luckily or unluckily, had managed to fall into a tree, and was now stuck there.

"Ack! What the heck was that for? Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto yelled as he tried to extricate himself from the branches.

"I said I was sorry! Hold on, I'll get some help, just don't..." Too late she tried to warn him as the genin fell out of the tree and landed on his head. "... move around too much. One second, I'll be right down!" Moments later, the girl had a first aid kit in hand and was hopping the stairs two at a time to get out the door, only to find Naruto already sitting up and rubbing a large lump that had formed.

"Itai... Who would've thought that that girl would be such a grouch in the morning?" he said to himself before Makoto reached him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked, checking him over for broken limbs.

"Nah, I'll be fine, just a bruise. It'll heal up in no time," Naruto said, giving her a fox grin to reassure her.

Makoto just shook her head. "Boys..."

-

-

-

A half hour later, Naruto and Makoto were sitting across from each other in her living room. They'd been talking mostly about how Naruto might have ended up in Japan, but neither of them could come up with a solid idea, though they both knew that magic had to be involved somehow. Naruto was currently trying to tell her about chakra and jutsus, when she noticed the time. "CRAP! I'm going to be late for school! Look... Naruto... I've got to go for a couple of hours, so I want you to stay here and stay out of trouble, okay?" she said as she grabbed her schoolbag.

"What! But what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Watch TV if you'd like. There are a couple of books there on the shelf too, so you shouldn't get too bored. Once I'm back, we'll go to one of my friend's home. Maybe she can help to figure out how you got here, okay?" When Naruto sighed in response, Makoto slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. "See you later! And don't mess up the place!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demons don't make house calls

Naruto was bored. This was not a good thing. Whenever Naruto was bored, he generally started training, and since the tiny apartment that Makoto made her home wasn't big enough, that forced the young ninja to find somewhere else to train. When he went out to the yard, he was perturbed to find that it too was too small. He didn't really want to break his promise to Makoto after she'd agreed to help him, but he also didn't want to die from boredom either! He rationalized that as long as he was back before Makoto returned from school, then it wouldn't really matter where he trained, right?

Even though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, Naruto knew enough that he'd have to keep his training somewhere close to the apartment, if only to make a mad dash back once Makoto came back, so his choices weren't too broad. He spent the first hour getting the 'lay of the land' as it were, and it amazed Naruto at almost every turn. Sure, Konoha was big by the standards of some villages, but Tokyo was HUGE! He had hopped up on top of a house to try and find the edge of it, but no matter what direction he looked in, all he could see were buildings, some of which looked to be as tall as mountains! He had to wonder just how anyone managed to live in a place like this... Regardless, from the rooftop he had seen a park that looked good, so headed over there to try and practice his kunai throwing.

-

-

-

Elsewhere, someone else had made a similar entrance to Japan, the portal dumping him into the middle of an alleyway. As the hole closed, the figure stared out at his surroundings, his sea-green eyes taking in everything around him. His red and brown clothes definitely marked him as different, but the gourd he carried on his back, and the tattoo of "Love" on his forehead, were what immediately drew your attention. Gaara of the Desert was definitely not someone you'd miss if you saw him in a crowd. Seeing that there wasn't anything or anyone familiar around, the sand-nin began to walk out into the streets, looking for someone or something that could help him. Some of the people looked at him with disgust, or with rolling eyes, and this angered Gaara, but he had promised himself to try and change himself, and he didn't want to break that by returning to his former homocidal tendencies. Others however, women mostly, seemed to give him looks that just confused him. One rather beautiful lady even went so far as to lick her lips when she looked at Gaara, causing the sand-nin to increase his pace to avoid what he thought to be a rather scary individual. It wasn't until he came to a fairly abandoned street that he slowed down again, and saw a shrine of some sort that was open to the public. Thinking that this might be a good place to find out what he wanted, Gaara stepped through the gate into the shrine itself...

Hino Rei, priestess in training and Sailor Senshi of Mars, sat up straight from where she'd been tending to the Sacred Fire. Since last night, when she'd been trying to gain information on the one who'd attacked Makoto, she'd instead found out nothing, as though the Fire itself was hiding the knowledge from her. Still, the raven-haired teen had kept on trying, and even after she'd woken up she sat in front of the hearth in an effort to gain some sort of vision that could help them. She had been about to give up when she felt one of her alarms go off. Ever since Jedite had used the temple to try and gain energy for Beryl, she'd set up wards around the temple to alert her whenever a dark power was trying to infiltrate the grounds. Standing up, the girl raced out of the shrine and onto the grounds, looking around for who might be the one that set off the wards...

Gaara noted the surroundings with an appreciative look, which was to say that it was no different from the look he normally had on his face. Still, the jinchouriki couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the temple, so different from what he saw in his homeland. Wind country wasn't exactly known for its vegetation after all... But he couldn't help the feeling that there was something at odds here, almost as though he were being watched. The cork plugging his sand gourd loosened a bit, the only indication of Gaara's uneasiness, when someone stepped out into the open.

"Why hello there young man! Welcome to our temple!" It was an old man, probably in his seventies, dressed in the robes of a priest. "What brings you here?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Gaara remained impassive as he spoke. "I'm trying to find out where I am actually. I don't recognize this place and thought perhaps you could assist me."

"Oh? Lost are we? Well then, come in come in! We'll see what we can do..."

Rei managed to get to the courtyard just in time for her to see her grandfather walk away with someone. Her instincts were screaming at her that this was the person that had set off her wards, and so she stalked after her grandpa and the stranger, trying to find out what he was doing here. Unfortunately for her plans, her grandfather wasn't as hard of hearing as she would have liked.

"Ah, there you are Rei! Come here, we have a visitor, and it isn't polite to hide from guests!"

_Shimata..._ Rei stepped out from her hiding spot behind the door, putting on a smile to hide her emotions. "My apologies Grandpa, I didn't mean to hide." She then turned to Gaara and bowed. "Nice to meet you... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name..." Her eyes never left the boy however, and her mind began to analyze everything she could see about him. _Well, if he is a youma, he certainly can't pull off fitting in if he goes around like that. Still, it feels more like there's two presences there, not one. Maybe the dark energies are a parasite of some sort? Regardless, he seems to be a fighter of some sort, he has enormous energy..._

Gaara returned the bow hesitantly, his own mind trying to discern the girl's words. She certainly had been trying to hide, but compared to a ninja she was woefully unskilled, so he had been able to detect her easily. On the other hand, her chakra seemed to be a lot more powerful than anyone else he'd been around since he got here, so he wouldn't underestimate her if she became hostile. "Sabaku no Gaara, at your service."

"Gaara of the Desert? You must really be lost then, since there aren't any deserts around here..." Rei's grandfather chuckled. "Why don't you come in and have tea with us and tell us about your home, then we can tell you a little about Tokyo." The young Kazekage filed this information away in his head, then nodded before following the old man and his granddaughter into a side room.

-

-

-

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he picked up the kunai that he had been throwing at a tree, putting the weapons neatly back into his hip holster before heading back towards the apartment. He figured that Makoto was probably going to be home soon, and he needed to make sure that it didn't look like he'd gone gallavanting around the park. The genin ran as fast as he could, since he'd earlier found out that jumping from roof to roof seemed to attract unwanted attention, and then walked upstairs to Makoto's apartment...

...Only to find the door locked.

Panicking, Naruto tried to think of how to get inside without being caught, then ran down the stairs again to the tree. Remembering how Makoto had kicked him out of the window this morning (that girl could hit as hard as Tsunade obaa-chan) he began climbing the tree to try and get in through it instead. However, some cosmic force must have had it in for Naruto, for the window was not only closed, but also appeared to be locked from the inside. Groaning, the genin pulled out a kunai and tried to pry open the window just enough so that he could slip the lock, but the stubborn thing refused to budge! Finally, after five minutes of worrying that someone was going to call the police, he managed to undo the lock and slip into the apartment. Just then, he heard the front door open and Makoto call out, "Naruto! I'm back!" causing him to slip on the sill and land on it with one leg on either side of the window ledge. The resulting pain then caused him to curl up where he landed (inside fortunately) and try to deal with the pain.

"Naruto? You here?" Makoto called out again as she dropped her schoolbag by the door and kicked off her shoes. "Did he disappear or something?"

"R... Right here!" the blonde boy said once some of the pain had diminished, smiling to prevent her from seeing how much it hurt.

The emerald-eyed teenager looked at him in wonder. "And what are you doing behind the couch?"

"Uhhhh... just doing some situps," he said. To which Makoto merely sweatdropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you all think will happen next chapter? Will Rei figure out what Gaara is doing here? Where is Makoto planning on taking Naruto? Will we ever stop torturing the poor genin? Who knows!


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes looked out over Tokyo, taking in the lights and sounds of the busy city with an air of one who was looking at something that both interested and annoyed him. Beneath his feet, Tokyo Tower glowed in its own light, which when combined with the man's hooded cloak cast his face in shadows, leaving only his eyes visible, which seemed to shine a dark green. Across from him, on another buildingtop, stood a similarly dressed figure, but rather than a hood to conceal his features, the man simply stood in the darkness, blood-red eyes meeting the stare of the opposite.

"What are you planning here?" the first one said, his voice low but not too deep, showing him to be in his late teens or early twenties.

"My actions here do not concern you. If you interfere, it will only end in unnecessary casualties." The scarlet-eyed man answered, his own robes flapping in the night breeze before turning away.

"You know I cannot allow you to stay..." the emerald eyes hardened with the words.

"I do not intend to... I will leave shortly, you need not worry about that..." The robed figure then disappeared altogether.

Rei's edginess did not dissapate as she, the stranger Gaara, and her grandfather all sat around the low table. Even though the old man had managed to pry a couple of answers out of their guest, Gaara seemed rather tight-lipped about several subjects, like why he was in Japan, although Rei was more interested in _how_ he was in Japan. From the halting answers he gave, she could tell that he was trying to hide some things, and yet there was also some truth in what he was telling them when he described his home. _Who are you really...?_ she thought to herself. After about twenty minutes or so, with Grandpa telling Gaara about Japan, the teapot was empty and the old man excused himself to get some fresh tea for them all.

Gaara inwardly relaxed a little as Grandpa Hino left the room. The old priest seemed to have bought his modified story of Wind Country and the Hidden Sand, although he had substituted different names for them and also some of the history of it. He left out being a ninja entirely, since he didn't know if Tokyo had its own ninja or not. From what the old man had said, there didn't seem to be any link between this place and ninja, which could mean that either they didn't like talking about them or there were none around. Still, it paid to be cautious...

Rei looked over at where their guest still sat with his legs folded, staring at her as though also measuring her. To break the silence and also to hopefully gain some glimpse of the truth of him, she smiled and said, "So Gaara, your home is in the desert right? Tell me, what kinds of legends do you have there?"

Gaara hesitated a moment, wondering why she seemed so intent on the question, then for some reason that escaped even him, decided that it might be best to indulge the young priestess. "There are many legends, which kind do you want to know?"

She blinked once in surprise. She didn't think he'd actually answer. "I don't know... Surprise me," she said, leaning in slightly despite herself to listen in.

Closing his black-rimmed eyes for a moment, Gaara then began to talk, letting out words he knew intimately. "At one time, our village was under the curse of a demon of sand, the Tanuki lord Shukaku..."

"Are we there yet?" Naruto groaned out as he and Makoto walked down the street towards this friend of hers. Looking around him, the blonde could tell that they were heading towards the edge of Juuban district, but he could only tell that from the signs.

"Just about... Yeesh, you gripe almost as much as Usagi does..." the brunette sighed.

"Who?"

"Never mind... you'll meet her later. Come on, this is the place!" She stopped in front of the Hino family Shrine, giving Naruto a moment to look at the place.

"Here? Are they nobility or something?" he asked. The boy hadn't met anyone with a place as fancy as this unless it was one of the major clans like the Hyuuga...

"No, they're priests. Rei's a good friend of mine, and she might even be able to help figure out how you got here," Makoto smiled as she talked. Her new friend's curiosity seemed to lift her spirits a bit.

Black Adder - Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but writer's block hit me and Lady Comet's been busier than heck, so the next chapter may be about two or three days. Catch you all then!


	5. Author's Note

Okay, to those of you who may or may not have been reading this fiction, I've been having computer problems, so I haven't been able to update in a while. Also, neither myself nor Lady Comet have been into the "Gaara Groove" lately, so we've been having trouble writing this latest chapter. After due consideration, we've been pooling our knowledge to try and fix this problem...

We have failed miserably.

As such, I will be open to suggestions on how this will go a bit, but know this... Gaara is NOT going to simply fall in love, it's just not Gaara to do so. There will be problems ahead... Hopefully, I'll have something done up by the end of the week that will be to all your liking. I'm also going to be constantly switching this story between the Sailor Moon section and the Naruto section every couple of days, simply so we can get some feedback. Until then, fire away!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Okay, we haven't done this since the first chapter, so here it is again... We do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon, we only own this story... So don't sue us out of house and home or the little children and cute kittens will cry! (Note: Children and kittens may or may not exist)

-

Author's Note: Okay, hopefully we got the Gaara problem fixed, thanks to my brother who is now helping out, seeing how he's borderline psycho at times himself. Also, in case none of you have realized it, this story takes place just after Naruto left for his three year trip with Jiraiya, which explains why Gaara is Kazekage yet still slightly psychopathic and Naruto is still wearing his old jumpsuit. He hasn't been gone from Konoha for a month yet... Enjoy!

-

-

-

Rei listened intently on the words Gaara spoke, her mind analyzing each one for falseness or for any familiarity with the legend. As a priestess in training, she had a lot of experience with myths and ancient tales, yet this one was not one she had ever heard before. She could also tell that this story meant something to him, but she couldn't tell what. Maybe it had something to do with the vibes she had been getting from him since he came here... something dark inside of him... Her grandfather chose that time to come back into the room, bearing with him a tray holding a steaming pot. Setting it down on the table between them, he bowed and then left the room without a word, which should have tipped Rei off that something was up, as normally the lecherous old man would make some kind of joke about two young people getting together... As it was though, she barely noticed the odd behaviour, still focused on the story of this demon Gaara was telling.

"... and finally, it was said that Saulan was able to seal the evil priest's soul inside a large teapot, where it was kept for many years hidden away, hopefully never to be opened again." Gaara finished the tale, sipping the last dregs of his tea to wet his dry mouth. He had rarely spoken at such length to anyone before, and never for anything other than what was important at the time. He had never told anyone stories, nor had he been inclined to before now, so he had to wonder what was coming over him.

Rei noticed the empty cup and stood up. "Here, let me refill that for you..." she said as she grabbed the pot on the table. However, her grandfather must have had the heat on too long, because the pot's hot ceramic handle scalded her hand, causing her to drop it with a cry. She panicked as the hot water splashed out towards their guest, thinking it was going to burn him... Only to have her heart stop as sand shot out of his gourd to block the steaming water. Silence hung in the air, thick enough to cut with a knife as Rei' mind raced. Then she remembered the story he had just told, about the demon of sand, and she also remembered the reason she had been watching him in the first place. She took a few steps back, pulling out a set of warding seals from her robe pocket as she glared at the boy. "What are you...?" she asked.

Gaara slowly stood up, his sand swirling into the air around him, meeting the priestess' stare with one of his own.

-

-

-

"Hello, Mr Hino? Rei? Are you here?" The two teens stood at the entrance to the temple grounds, Makoto scratching her head in confusion. "Normally there's at least _someone_ around..."

"Maybe they're all just inside. It is getting kind of cold out here after all..." her blonde companion stated. "Maybe we should just go up and see if they are in? I mean... they wouldn't have just left the place open like this if there wasn't."

"You're right... come on," she said as she clapped Naruto's shoulder, then began walking over to the back where Rei and her grandpa made their home behind the temple grounds. Makoto's hand was just about to knock when they heard something from inside. "What was that?"

"Sounds like something breaking..."

-

-

-

The teapot lay in pieces on the floor, and Rei was holding one of her warding charms between her fingers. Gaara just looked at her impassively as the sand continued to swirl about. As a larger batch of sand seemed to stretch from the gourd, Rei flicked the charm she had towards him. As quick as a viper, the sand interposed itself between the jinchouriki and the priestess' charm, and to Gaara's surprise dropped to the ground along with the slip of paper. His hairless eyebrows crinkled together as he realized that those charms cancelled out his chakra, while the sand that was still under his control coated him in the Sabaku Yoroi jutsu (1).

_'How did he move the sand like that? No human can do that...'_ the raven haired girl thought as she grabbed another charm. _'At least I know that I can do something to stop it...'_ "I don't know what you are, or why you're here, but I'm warning you... don't think to underestimate me!"

A large arm of sand shot out towards her, causing the nimble girl to dodge sideways barely in time. Reflexively, she threw a ward at the sand as it reoriented towards her, causing it to fall to the floor. While her attention was on one batch however, more of the sand shot towards her and managed to catch her legs, causing her to trip. As Gaara willed it to envelop her, it lifted her up off the ground. Just as he was about to finish it, the side door flew open.

Makoto's breath caught in her throat as she saw her friend trapped in front of them, wondering where she could dive off to transform into Sailor Jupiter. She was just about to do just that when Naruto shouted. "GAARA! STOP IT NOW!" The boy in question jerked his head towards them, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uzumaki Naruto... what are you doing here?" he said.

"I could ask you the same thing..." the Konoha-nin replied, then looked over to where Rei was still encased in sand. "Let her go Gaara..."

"She attacked me. Why should I let her live?" he said, hand still extended towards Rei in preparation for a Sabaku Sosou(2).

"Gaara... I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I mean, it's not like everyone knows about... well you know..." Naruto noticed the questioning look on Makoto's face. "Look, we need her help, and we can't get it if she's crushed to a pulp," he said. "Besides, if you're here, that means you're going to need help getting back too, right?"

The young Kazekage looked from his captive to Naruto, then back again. "Fine," he said, willing his sand to let go and return to his gourd. "First, where are we?" he said, directing the question at all three of them.

-(break)

-(break)

-(break)

"Okay, so let me see if I've got this straight... You two are ninjas from another world, and you have absolutely no clue whatsoever as to how you got here? How am I supposed to believe you? I mean, I don't think it's common for people, even ninja, to just control elements like that..." Rei said, glaring pointedly at Gaara. "And YOU Makoto, why didn't you tell us earlier that he just popped up _in your room_ last night, huh?" she said as she thrust a finger at her friend and then Naruto. The four of them were now in another room sitting around a low table.

"Well... uuuhh..." Makoto stuttered. She was already embarressed enough now, and she didn't want to admit that she had thought it all a dream.

"Ugh..." Rei sighed as her friend tried to avoid the subject. "Whatever, we need to get the others in on this first, before we do anything else... You two wait right here..." she said and pointed towards the two nins, "We'll be right back."

As the two girls closed the door, Naruto looked over at Gaara, still a little nervous considering how he was the last time they met. "So... how you been Gaara? Feeling okay?"

The sand jinchouriki looked over at the other boy, his expression not quite as blank as always, but still unreadable to those who didn't know him. "I've been well..." he said.

Another moment of silence went between them before Naruto spoke up again. "Nice outfit, when'd you get it?"

"When I became Kazekage..."

"NANI? They made you Kazekage!" The blond genin nearly jumped out of his sitting position. He couldn't believe that of the two of them, Gaara would make it to the Kage position before him, especially when he didn't think Gaara was even interested in his father's position. "When did they do that? Was there someone you had to fight in order to get it? What's it like?"

Gaara felt the slightest twinge of annoyance, but brushed it off quickly. It was going to be a long night...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** We no own, you no sue

-----

-----

-----

After pulling her friend over into another room, she pulled out the communicator that she and the other senshi all carried and turned it on. "Usagi! Get up now! We have a problem here..." A few moments passed with nothing... "USAGI!"

"Ugh... Rei? Is that you?" came a light voice. The picture resolved itself to show a black cat. "What is it? Another attack?"

"Not quite Luna... but we do have some... 'interesting' guests here that aren't from around if you get my drift. Is Usagi awake?"

"No, she's still asleep. Stayed up late reading comics instead of studying again."

"Gah! Alright, well see if you can wake her up and get her over here, I'll try to contact the others." Rei then hit another button on her communicator. "Minako, Minako are you there?" Static snowed across the screen. "Hmmm, that's wierd..."

"What's wierd?" Makoto said, looking over her friends' shoulder.

"Normally Artemis would answer if not Minako-chan herself... Maybe they're out somewhere," she said as she tried another. "Ami too? She must have finally called it a night from studying..."

"Should we call the Outers? I don't know if Setsuna would be able to help, since she was guarding the Time Gates, but maybe the others?"

"We'll have to wait until morning..." the priestess girl said as she set the communicator down. "In the meantime, what do we do with those two?"

"Well... We could let them stay at our places... I mean, Naruto was just fine sleeping on the couch at my place, and he didn't try anything funny..."

"Are you crazy? I am _not_ letting some psychopath, who would more than likely smother me in my sleep, stay in the same place as me! I _like_ living thank you very much!"

"Oh come on, if he needs your help, he's not going to do anything to you, you know that..."

"How are we to know they aren't lying? I'll admit that they probably aren't from this world, but they could be lying about _why_ they're here."

"Since the two of them didn't even seem to know the other was here, I doubt that..." The brunette sighed. "Come on, give them a chance, they might surprise you..."

Rei grumbled something under her breath as she crossed her arms.

-----

-----

-----

"Konbanwa minna! What's going on?" Usagi was standing in the doorway with both Luna and Mamoru in tow, and the two humans were rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "So what did you wake us up for that was so important?"

"Come on in and we'll show you," was all that Rei said before bringing them into the living room, in which Makoto, Gaara, and Naruto all sat on cushions. Gaara's gourd was leaning against the wall as he sat in meditation, and Naruto was looking through one of Rei's manga that he'd found and was laughing at one of the gags. "Guys, I'd like you to meet our guests, Gaara and Naruto... PUT THAT DOWN!"

The orange-clad ninja jumped at her voice and set the manga aside as he gave them a fox-grin. "Sorry Rei-chan!"

The girl sighed even as she brushed it off. "At any rate, it seems that these two were transported here somehow over the last twenty-four hours, with no idea as to how they arrived other than being dropped out of a hole."

"You don't have to talk about us as though we weren't here..." Gaara spoke quietly, as Rei gave him a look that would have fried the sand-nin if possible.

"_Anyways..._ We also have the problem of what to do with them until we can get them out of here..."

Mamoru was the first to speak up, his face reflecting his thoughts. "Do we know if they're telling the truth or not?"

"What? You don't believe us?" Naruto said, giving him a half-hearted glare.

"That depends... What reason do we have to believe you?"

"If we were your enemies, osan, you would be dead by now... Isn't it enough that we are asking you politely?" came Gaara's voice as the redhead opened his eyes, giving a deadpan look at the older man.

"My _name_ is Chiba Mamoru..." he said as he stared back at the boy. _Talk about creepy..._ he thought.

Usagi, latched onto her boyfriend's arms, laughed a bit unsteadily. "That's right, we haven't properly introduced ourselves to each other... I'm Tsukino Usagi, pleased to meet you," she said with a bow.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato at your service!" the fox-container said, pulling his version of the nice-guy pose.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." came the sand-nin's response.

"Kino Makoto, a pleasure to meet you.." the brunette said as she bowed to Gaara.

"Hino Rei," came the flame priestess's reply.

It was at that moment that a large growl could be heard rumbling the floor of the room, which caused the entire group, even Gaara, to jerk upright in surprise. When it repeated itself however, Naruto just chuckled half-heartedly. "And that would be... my stomach..." Four humans and one cat all facefaulted, and one demon-container just sweatdropping.

------------

------------

------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!"

"Now now Tsunade... Let's not make any rash decisions!" a certain spike-haired sannin said as he backed away from a furious Hokage. Jiraiya had just gotten to Konoha after spending several days searching for Naruto, with no luck whatsoever. He had debated puttiing off his report for the very reason that he was seeing now... An angry Tsunade is not something to be trifled with.

"How could you have let this happen? How could you be this irresponsible?" At this point, she was absolutely livid. "You know what might happen if Akatsuki get their hands on him! You were supposed to guard him with your life!"

"You think I don't know that?" Jiraiya said, gritting his teeth in remorse. While Tsunade would have liked nothing more than to tear her old partner apart, she knew from the look on his face that he was serious.

"Alright, tell me what happened..."

**AN/** I think I'll leave it there for the moment, just as a teaser. I know people don't like these short chapters, but I do have a full time job and it eats away at my time. I'll try to have the next part up within two weeks, but no promises.

Osan means Mister, used when you don't know the person's name. It's normally a term of respect, but in this case it could be just politeness.


	8. Author's Note again

Okay, even though this story has been 'dead' for the last two years, I'm STILL getting requests for me to continue it. So, even though I've been kidnapped by both real life and my newest plot bunny, I'm going to try and continue this story in the same manner in which I left it off at. I am going to be editing the previous chapters though, just to both refresh myself with the old plot since I've long since lost the original script, but still have enough in my head that it can be jogged back, and also to smooth out the wrinkles in my writing a bit. The direction that the Naruto manga has taken has altered the plans a little, but nothing I can't take into account. So! While I'm doing that, also check out my other crossover, The Eclipse, for those of a darker mindset. Wish me luck!


End file.
